


Training Wheels

by LaserV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Kid Jack Kline, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: This takes place during season 14 while Jack is powerless.Sam takes Jack to the woods, not the best choice, to teach him to ride a bike.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Mary Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to ride a bike so 🤷♀️ also if I got anything wrong please tell me. :) enjoy

Sam kept the bike sturdy while Jack got on.

Jack looked scared.

“It’s okay, Jack. I promise it’s not scary once you get used to it.” Sam spoke.

Jack nodded at him and smiled. He still looked a bit scared.

Sam patted Jack’s back. He had already taught Jack how to do it. How to sit on it, to always wear a helmet, how to actually ride it, etc.

Jack’s fluffy hair was pushed down by his black helmet. Jack pushed forward on the pedal and the bike started moving. Jack was very scared. The path was a bit bumpy but nothing too bad. Sam followed behind, walking. 

Jack went slow. Careful not to crash. He loosened up a bit after some time had passed. He took a deep breath and quickened his pace. The deeper the got into the forest, the more stones and bumps there were. Jack was still careful.

Jack decided to quicken his pace more. 

“Not too fast, buddy!” Sam spoke, his face tired from smiling. He had to speed walk to keep up.

Jack was a natural learner and learned so quick. A few minutes had passed and the path was very rocky. 

Leaves crunched under the rubber wheels. Sam had to quicken his walk.the bike was going up and down over the bumps and rocks. Rocks that littered the path varied in sizes. Small, medium, even big. Sam grew a bit worried. He didn’t want to see Jack get hurt.

They were deep in the forest when Sam noticed Jack start to wobble a bit on the bike. Jack seemed like he was having fun, though. Sam Hurd some birds tweeting and looked up to look at them. He heard a cry of pain.

“Jack?” Sam called.

He looked at saw the bike turned over and Jack lying on the ground. He knelt beside him. 

He turned Jack over and saw his arm all bloody and bruised. His bone was poking out a bit. Sam lifted his arm and Jack cried out again. He had tears running down his cheeks.

Sam:s worries look came right back again. Sam noticed the bloody tip of a rock near by.

“Jack, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.” Sam spoke. He gave Jack one of those quick smiles that didn’t reach his eyes. It was still comforting.

Pain flowed through his arm. Jack whimpered. He breathing was heaving and his teared dried leaving the uncomfortable feeling of wanting to wipe them but he didn’t want to move.

Sam pulled out his phone.

“Mary?” He asked.

“Sam? What is it?” She replied.

“Jack...he got hurt. Fell off a bike. I think he broke his arm. Can you have someone ready for him when we get back?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, course.” Mary replied. Sam hung up the phone.

“Okay body I need to stand up.” Sam spoke.

Jack nodded and got up. He winced and he got to the standing up part. Jack had bruised up his leg too.

Sam held him up, careful not to touch him arm.

Jack held his arm. Sam pulled his arms away and grabbed the bike, wheeling it as he walked.

Jack limped all the way back to the bunker.

———

They had finally gotten back. Jack immediately sat down, holding his arm not too tightly.

He was still whimpering. Cas walked in.

“Sam. What happened?” He voice was gruff, but full of worry.

“Fell off a bike.” Sam spoke before turning to Mary. “Can you get him a cast?” 

“Already on it.” Mary replied, pulling a cast and a sling on the counter.

They put in on and gave Jack some painkillers. They had let Jack litter Star Wars and Spider-Man stickers all over the cast.

That night was hard for Jack. He had to get in a comfortable position with out hurting his arm to sleep. Thankfully, Sam was there to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if any facts are wrong :)


End file.
